Abstract In this supplement, we propose developing new computational approaches for psychiatric genetics, building on emergent strengths of deep learning and quantum computing. These approaches, utilizing very large external medical and genetic datasets, will allow automatic extension of the existing annotations of human genetic variants and of protein expression markers in brain to numerous under-studied neuropsychiatric diseases.